1. Field of the Invention
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the present invention relate to an image quality assessment method and an image quality assessment apparatus for display apparatuses, and more particularly, to an image quality assessment method for assessing the image quality of a digital television or a monitor, and an image quality assessment apparatus for a display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, display apparatuses such as cathode ray tubes (CRTs), liquid crystal displays (LCDs), plasma display panels (PDPs), and organic electro luminescence (EL) have become widespread. Accordingly, the necessity for providing information on the superiority of products by assessing their image quality increases. Diverse methods for assessing the image quality of display apparatuses have been proposed, but such methods have generally had a low correlation with visual sensitivity. Therefore, there is demand for an image quality assessment method which ensures visual objectivity. In addition, there is a need for an image quality assessment method for quantitatively representing the degree of detail of a moving object.